Daring Winter Storm
by Wynter is Coming
Summary: Wynter Caming is an every day mutant, living with her mother, and going about her every day life. But when Wynter is faced with a new threat, a threat against everything she knows and loves, can she become the Shadow Seer she was born to be?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: MAKING A COME BACK! Wish me luck! It's gonna be a little different, based more on the X-Men Evolution than the movie, with movie references and such.**

**It's only fair that I tell you, since it's going to be a mixture of the movie and the show, to give you the cast looking's, some will look more like the show base, and some will be the movie base.**

**Logan/Wolverine: Movie base, I mean, COME ON! HUGH JACKMAN!**

**Anna Marie/Rogue: Show base, I'm not the biggest fan of the movie version.**

**Remy LeBeau/Gambit: Uhm... Show base, I like how that version was portrayed better.**

**Prof. X: Movie version**

**Erik/Magneto: the movie version, less creepy.**

**Storm: Movie version, she has more humor about her.**

**Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat: Show version... I'm gonna just let you know, she is gonna hit the stupid like button a lot, like in the show XP**

**Scott Summers/Cyclops: Mixture, they seem about the same.**

**Jean Gray/Phoenix: SHOW VERSION!**

**Okay, and now the OC's**

**Wynter Caming/Shadow Seer: long blonde hair, sea green/blue eyes, 5'3", healthy tan, scar over left eye. 17 years old.**

**Fiona Caming/ Phantom: curly graying hair, soft blue eyes, 5'4", normal completion, some soft wrinkles on face due to age. 67 years old. **

**Now, without further or due, the story!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sounds of bacon sizzling in the background woke Wynter up as the sun light hit her eyes. "Ow!' She moaned, rubbing her eyes. "Wynnie, breakfast." Her mother called from the kitchen.

"Coming, Ma!" Wynter called, slowly rising from her warm and soft bed. She glanced at her clock. 7:02 was the time it showed.

She sighed and got dressed, putting on a pair of ratty old jeans and a faded tee-shirt. She grabbed her sneakers and dashed out to the breakfast table. Fiona Caming smiled as her daughter sat down, snagging a few pieces of bacon as she did.

"Hungry?" Fiona asked. Wynter shrugged. "Hmm, let me think... Yes." Wynter and Fiona laughed. A knock sounded at the back door. Fiona walked over and let Erik Lensherr in. "Good morning Fiona, and good morning Wynter." Erik said kindly.

"Morning Erik." Fiona chuckled, setting down a full plate of eggs and bacon for him to eat. "Ah, Fiona," Erik chuckled. "You didn't have to."

Fiona rolled her dark blue eyes. "You come here every morning Erik, you have come to expect it." Erik shrugged and bite into the juicy bacon.

Wynter glanced at Erik. "Did you bring those friends you were talking to me about?" She asked. Fiona stopped what she was doing when she heard those words. "What friends Erik?"

Erik looked up at Fiona. "Just some friends who can help Wynter with her... Gifts." Wynter felt the the room fill with tension. "Wynter, you're going to be late for school, you better get going." Fiona said, a cold edge entered her voice.

Wynter knew better than to argue, she grabbed her bag and ran out of the house.

Fiona glared at Erik. "What friends Erik?" Erik stood up. "Mystique... And a few others I have met." Fiona tossed down her kitchen apron. 'No!" She yelled. "I can teach my own daughter how to use her gifts, not you, and not Xavier!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wynter walked to her school. Trying to make sense of the way her mother acted. _Did I do something wrong? _She wondered. She didn't even realize it when she bumped into some one.

"Oh!" Someone cried out, a southern voice ran in Wynters ears. "I'm sorry!" Wynter said quickly, pulling the person up.

The girl gasped as Wynter touched bare skin. 'No!" She gasped, trying to pull away. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." Wynter said, pulling her up all the way.

The girl blinked when the girl let go. "I wasn't worried about me, I was worried about you." The girl's southern accent sounded weird to Wynter. 'Why would you be worried about me?" Wynter laughed.

The girl blinked. "My name's Rogue." She said, holding out a gloved hand. "Wynter." Wynter said sweetly, shaking her hand. "Rogue's a nickname right?"

Rogue smirked, her heavily made up eyes twinkled. "Yeah, but I prefer it." Wynter nodded. "In that case, call me Wynnie."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik walked into the cafe, looking around. _**Here, Erik, behind you. **_Xavier said, telepathically of course.

Erik turned and saw his old friend sitting at the table. "I have seen Fiona recently." Xavier said softly, looking concerned. "Yes... She is relentless on keeping Wynter away from either the Brotherhood or you students." Erik sighed.

Xavier shook his head. "Wynter's powers are to powerful... even for the Phantom."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own the X-Men or X-Men Evolution. Wanda is the Scarlet Witch just in case you didn't know.**

Wanda glared at Wynter as she lifted a lamp with her powers and sent it at Wynter. Wynter caught the lamp with her telekinesis and sent it into the floor. Wynter lifted the shadows from the corner of the room and sent it towards Wanda.

Fiona gasped as the darkness enveloped Wanda. "Wynter, NO!" Fiona screamed trying to escape Erik's arms. "No, she is at her full strength now, she could kill you!" Erik struggled to keep Fiona away from her daughter.

"She's gonna kill Wanda!" Fiona snapped. Wanda used her magical powers to get rid of the shadows, flinging them back to Wynter. Wynter jumped up as the shadows crashed into the wall. "Is that the best you got?" Wanda sneered. "You haven't seen my worst!" Wynter growled back, floating in the air.

Wanda chuckled darkly. "I HIGHLY doubt you are anything compared to me." Wynter narrowed her glowing white eyes. "What makes you so special? That fact that you can stick a magnet to your face?"

Wanda snarled as sent a bolt of lightning straight at Wynter, but the shadows leapt off of the floor and absorbed the lightening. Wanda blinked. "How..?" Wynter smirked. "So much for me not being able to compare to you."

Wanda regained her composure and lifted all of the household objects, sending them flying right at her. Wynter dodged and flew outside. "Ha!" Wanda laughed triumphantly as she followed Wynter outside.

Wynter waited for Wanda to come outside when she sent black knives straight at her. _**Wynter, stop!**_Someone commanded in her head, causing her to hold her head. _Who is there? _Wynter asked.

_**My name is Professor Xavier, I am a mutant, like you, but please don't kill Wanda!**_ Wynter waved her hand and the knives disappeared just inches from Wanda's face.

Wynter floated to the ground and watched as her mother and Erik ran outside. "Wynter Israelia Caming!" Fiona snapped, her eyes held a fire that was once put out. "She started it!" Wynter grumbled as Wanda glared at her.

"I don't care WHO started it, I'm gonna finish it!" Fiona yelled. "Erik, get Wanda out of here!" Erik looked at Wynter sadly. "Don't you see Fiona; you CAN'T control Wynter's powers, not anymore."

Fiona blinked in surprise as Xavier and Rogue walked up. "Rogue?" Wynter asked, shock was clear on her face. "Good you've calmed down." Xavier said, noting that her eyes were normal.

"Yeah..." Wynter said slowly, hesitant. "I'm here to help you learn to use your powers for good." Xavier said, a smile graced his features. "No, I can handle it on my own." Fiona snapped, looked more annoyed than angry now.

"Yeah, you just did a good job with that." Rogue said sarcastically. "Rogue," Xavier said warningly. "Sorry Professor." Rogue sighed.

"We have a place for you in New York, Bayville to be precise." Xavier said softly. "What do you mean?" Wynter asked. "I run the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters; you are, quite frankly, a gifted youngster."

"You won't take her Charles!" Fiona chocked, holding back tears. "You can't keep holding on to her Fiona." Charles sighed. "I want to go!" Wynter stated, holding herself up proudly.

Fiona looked at Wynter, than at Rogue and Charles. "Fine, but I have to come to." Charles chuckled and nodded. "Okay, we can agree with that."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own X-Men Evolution or the X-Men. Theme song for this chapter is _You'll be In My Heart by Phil Collins_. And check out AnnMarieRogue's stuff on Youtube, awesome stuff there!**

Wynter had dashed upstairs to pack up her stuff before her mother could change her mind. "Well, you got lucky." Wynter looked over her shoulder to see Donnie, her dead twin brother. "No kidding! I thought she was going to go Attila the Hun on me!"

Donnie laughed and sat down on the edge of her bed. "You excited? You'll be with others like, us?" He creased his brow in thought. "It would have been us if I hadn't gotten us in the STUPID car wreck!" She grumbled.

Donnie sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore, what's done is done." Wynter sat down and sighed. "I killed you Donnie! I should be in jail for what I did." Donnie shook his head.

"No, it was an accident." Wynter rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag. "Nice try Donnie. You'll come with us, right?' Donnie nodded. "Of course."

"Wynter Israela Caming, come on!" Fiona called from the stair case. "Whoa! She's-." "I know." Wynter laughed and ran downstairs. "I'm coming!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Rogue went back to Logan who was lighting up a new cigar. "You can get lung cancer by smoking Logan." Logan glared at Rogue. "Not me Kid." Rogue sighed.

"Dad, we have-. Oh, Heeelllooooooo Rogue!" James Howlett walked out of the bushes and smirked at Rogue. "Taken, you butt nugget." She grumbled.

"What James?" Logan sighed, looking at his son, annoyed. "We found a new mutant, in New York City."

Logan narrowed his eyes. "Who?" James looked at Rogue. "Well, actually it's two. Evangeline Stark and Juliette Wynters." Logan blinked. "Them?" James nodded. "Huh..."

Rogue looked at James. 'What happened?" James blushed cheekily. "I… Kinda confronted them and told them to come to the Institute." Logan hit James upside the head. "Way to go son, I'm so proud."

James rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Sorry, but I got Evangeline to come back with me! After Juliette clawed me to death." Rogue smirked. "She did a bad job of it." James stuck his tongue out at her.

"James, stop it before I cut _off_ your tongue!" James slipped his tongue back in before his father could follow through with his threat.

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" Logan growled as he walked away. James smirked and raised his hand at his father's back. "Can I ride your-." "NO!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wynter sat in the car, listening to her mom and Xavier drone on about the good old days. Donnie was sitting beside her, but only she could see him, it was part of her abilities.

He smirked and made a face, making her giggle. "What is it Wynnie?" Fiona asked. "Oh, just a sign on the highway." Wynter smirked and looked out the window, holding her brothers hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own X-Men Evolution or X-Men. **

Night has fallen by the time they had reached the Institute. "Jean, this is Wynter Caming. Wynter, this is Jean Grey, one of our top students." Wynter shook Jean's hand, yawning as she did.

"I'll take you to your new room." Jean chuckled, leading her away. Wynter followed, barely keeping her eyes open. "Oh, Logan! This is Wynter Caming. Wynter, this is Logan, one of the X-Men."

Wynter widened her eyes. Logan was handsome, to be sure, but his smug look made her crinkle her nose. "Howdy." Wynter muttered, not trying to be rude, but was too tired to care.

"Hey." He nodded his head in greeting. "Where are you headed?" Jean asked. "The professor wanted to talk to me and Storm for some reason." He grumbled, not giving Wynter a second glance.

Wynter huffed and stumbled forward, tripping over her own feet. "Ah!" She gasped. Logan lunged forward to catch her. "Careful there kiddo, I hope you're not as clumsy with your powers as you are with your legs." Wynter narrowed her eyes and stood up on her own. "Shut up." She snarled quietly.

Logan raised a brow at her tone and nodded to Jean. "Good luck." He muttered and walked away.

Jean looked at Wynter, who was getting grouchy. "Here is your room; Scott is down the hall if you need anything." She said as she left Wynter to her own devices. She entered her room, and fell on her bed, already asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan intercepted Storm outside the library. "What is this about?" Storm asked. "I have no freaking idea." Logan sighed. She pursed her lips and entered the room.

Charles and Fiona where quietly talking in the middle of the room. "Ah, Storm, Logan. This is Fiona Caming; she once went by Phantom back in the day." Fiona stood and nodded to the two X-Men.

Logan raised a brow. "What are your powers?" Fiona narrowed her eyes. "You don't want to know, Wolverine." Logan blinked and smirked. "You still got fire in yeh?" Fiona raised a brow. "You may say that."

Charles shook his head and grabbed Fiona's hand, shocking both Storm and Logan. "We wanted to tell you both to be careful when training Wynter; her powers are more powerful than we first thought."

Storm tilted her head to the side. "What _are_ her powers exactly?" Fiona sighed. "Telepathy, telekinesis, flight, and the ability to raise the dead for her own uses, and much more."

Logan paused to think. "Damn, that would make a powerful ally." Charles nodded. "And a terrible enemy."

Storm sat down. "What about school?" Charles rolled over to Storm. "She has already been enrolled in Bayville High. Jean and Scott already know the danger of her powers."

Fiona glared at Charles. "It was _your_ idea to bring her here Charles."

Charles looked weary at Fiona's tone. "I know, don't make me regret it."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own the X-Men or X-Men Evolution.**

Wynter was sleeping soundly when something crashed down on her. "What!?" She screamed, thrashing round to get rid of the perpetrator. "Whoa, easy there!" A German accent said nervously.

Wynter opened her eyes and looked up at a blue fuzz ball. "Yikes!" She gaped, kicking him off. "Hey!" He yelled, falling to the ground. She sat up and glared at him. "Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Kurt or Nightcrawler." he chuckled, looking up at her from the floor. Wynter looked at her clock. "It's seven o' clock! What are you doing waking me up at this insane hour?!" She growled.

"You have to get ready for school!" Kurt exclaimed, transporting a few feet away when she threw a pillow at him. "School? Bayville High?" "That's the one!" Kurt smiled. "Did I scare you?" He asked.

"Uhm let me think. A blue fuzzy thing was crushing me in my sleep, YES!" Wynter sighed when Kurt looked crestfallen. "But now that I'm wide awake I think you're pretty cool." Kurt beamed. "Wynter, right?" Wynter nodded. "See yah around!" He said as he transported out of the room.

Wynter shook her head and climbed out of bed. She didn't care what this new school thought of her, so she dressed in old jeans and a tee-shirt, with cowgirl boots. She smirked and braided her hair. "Perfect, now let's hope no one wakes me up like that again." She chuckled to herself and ran out of her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scott was waiting at his car for everyone who needed a ride. "Hey, Scott!" Kitty Pryde said, walking up. "Hey, Kitty. Where is the new recruit?" Kitty shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't seen her."

Scott sighed and looked around. He stopped when he saw someone run towards him. "Do NOT go without me!" She yelled. Scott blinked. "You're the new recruit?" He asked when she came up to his die, panting. "Yes, now can we go before we are even later?" she growled.

Scott nodded and climbed into the driver's seat. "What's with the cool shades? Daddy rich or something?" Wynter asked as she slid into the passenger seat. "No, I wear these 'shades' as you call them, because of my mutant power," Scott said calmly. "And my parents are dead."

Wynter flinched. "Sorry, I didn't know." She said softly, looking away from him. "Don't be." Scott said, smiling softly. "You didn't do anything to them."

Wynter frowned. "What were their names?" Scott looked confused. "Christopher and Katherine Anne Summers." Wynter stared at him in disbelief. "What?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing, nothing at all." She said quietly, returning her gaze to the great outdoors out of her window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

School was hard. Wynter shuffled into her room, feeling tired and exasperated. Everyone made fun off her for being a mutant and the teachers mocked her. She was sick and tired of being mocked.

A knock sounded at her door. "What?" She growled, plopping onto her bed. "It's Storm, you have training with me this afternoon." Wynter sighed and sat up. "I have a lot of homework." Wynter lied.

She heard a sigh form the other side. "You can take your focus away from your homework for a few hours." Wynter was about to say she couldn't when Donnie appeared. "Just go and do it Wynnie, it may be fun."

Wynter sighed and walked to her door. "Alright, I'm coming."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own the X-Men or X-Men Evolution.**

Wynter dodged lightening and hail as she flew through a mutant made storm. "The purpose of the exercise is to help you navigate through all types of weather." Storm had stated before sending her up here.

Wynter yelped as a piece of hail hit her square in the back. _Concentrate! _Wynter ordered herself, looking around; a flash of lightening would have hit her had she not moved in time. _I REALLY do not like Storm right now. _Wynter grumbled to herself.

She turned and was hit in the head with hail. "Dang it!" She yelled, rubbing her head. "I'm going to get a concussion because of this exercise."

She flew forward, unsure if this was the right way to go. Storm was on the ground with Logan. "Do you think she'll get out?" Logan asked. Storm shrugged. "She will eventually."

Wynter was almost to the end when lightening went right through her heart. She let out a scream of pain and started her fall to the ground. Logan was the first to notice her falling. "STORM!" He yelled, pointing to Wynter.

Storm gasped and made a cloud to catch her. Wynter flopped on the cloud, but didn't fall through. Storm brought the cloud down to earth and Logan ran to Wynter's side. "Wynter!" He called. "Ow." She whimpered.

Storm and Logan couldn't believe it. "Are you okay?" Logan asked when he reached her side. "Yeah, just a little fried. Ha, I made a joke." She chuckled at her witty little pun.

Logan shook his head. "Where did the bolt hit yah?" He asked. "In the heart." She replied. Storm blinked. "You wouldn't have survived that unless you had regenerative abilities."

"As far as I know I don't." Wynter said, thinking it over. "It hurts, but I'm still here. Maybe I do." She sounded uncertain. "Professor X will be able to help us figure this out." Logan said.

Wynter shrugged, uncertain. Storm placed a hand on her shoulder. "If anyone can help, it's the professor."

**A/N: I'm sorry that it's short, but I like how it came out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own X-Men or X-Men Evolution. And I don't own Dom or Kass.**

Logan led Wynter to Xavier's office not bothering to give Wynter a single glance. "What did I do to you?" Wynter asked just before they reached the door. "What?" Logan said, looking confused.

"You've been ignoring me ever since I got here!" Wynter whined. Logan rolled his eyes. "You don't want to know me, so don't even-." Wynter glared at him. "Why wouldn't I want to get to know you? Besides, you're my TEACHER! I have to know you!"

Logan rubbed the back of his neck. "Let's keep the interaction at a minimal then shall we?" He snapped, looking annoyed. "We shan't." Wynter snapped, walking past him into Xavier's office.

Xavier looked up when Wynter entered the room. "What is it?" He asked. "I think I have regenerative abilities." Wynter blurted out, looking him straight in the eyes. Xavier raised a brow."Why would you say that?"

Wynter let the memory of her being struck by lightning enter his mind, letting him know what she meant. "Ah, I see." He paused to think. "Well, if you survived then it's quite possible."

Wynter frowned. "Logan and Storm were telling me it HAD to be Regen, I wouldn't have survived otherwise." Xavier sighed and leaned back. "Or it could be something else."

Wynter creased her brow. "What do you mean?" Xavier sighed. "Your mother is the same, but she does not have Regen." Wynter blinked. "I know my mom's a mutant, but what do you mean?"

"It means you're immortal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Wynter's outburst, Logan hadn't even bothered to follow her into the office. He walked away, the image of her falling stayed in his mind the entire time, clouding any other thought.

Logan looked up as a beam of red light came at him. He jumped out of the way and slid out his claws. "I'm sorry Logan, I didn't see you there." Scott called. "Obviously." Logan growled.

"Relax Logan, you're not hurt." Logan turned as his friend, Dominick Jeffers Ischyros. "That's obvious too." Logan said, giving his friend a bro hug.

Dom laughed and hugged him back. "Where did Chuck send yah this time?" Logan laughed, smiling for the first time in a while. "Greece, to pick up a new mutant." Logan shook his head. "Dang." Logan muttered.

Dom nodded. "I know, we have so many recruits." Logan nodded back. "I heard about the new one, Wynter Caming." Logan rolled his eyes. "Don't get me started on her."

Dom smirked. "You like her don't you?" Logan glared at Dom. "No, I do not." Dom chuckled. "Uhuh, sure. Talk to me when you are sure of your feelings."

He turned to walk away when Wynter and Kitty ran out of the Institute. "Rogue's in trouble!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Don't own Kass, Dom, X-Men Evolution, or X-men.**

Logan ran up to Wynter while Kitty went to get the others. "What happened? What's going on?" Logan asked when he reached her. "I saw Rogue die!" She sobbed; her eyes were blood shot and sore looking.

"What did you see? I need to know." Logan said softly, looking into her red eyes. Wynter held back her sobs, not wanting to disgust Logan. "I- I saw- S-saw Rogue on the- The ground- Bleeding." Was all she managed to say.

Logan nodded; feeling what she said was enough. "Where is she?" Wynter shrugged. "I don't know." She whispered hoarsely. "Right, Dominick, gets Wolfsbane and have her track down Rogue now!" Dom nodded and dashed out to find her.

"Wynter, can you find out where she is?" Wynter shrugged. "I don't know." Logan nodded. "Alright, then stay here." He ran off towards the garage, ready to ride of on his bike to find her.

Wynter was looking down on the ground, rooted to the spot as she fought to control he thoughts in her head.

_~*Vision*~_

_Rogue and Gambit were out in the woods. They looked happy, because they were. They were a couple, something no one would let them be, for one is and X-Men and the other is part of the Brotherhood._

_Gambit was just about to kiss Rogue on the cheek when the river next to them rose and crashed down on the couple. Rogue coughed and gasped for air. Gambit had been swept away from her, she struggled to get up off of the ground, but another wave crashed down on her drowning her. _

_She coughed, trying to say Gambit's name, wanting him to help her. She looked over her shoulder and saw a man coming out of the water; he had brown hair and brown eyes. "Hello Rogue!"_

_Rogue blinked. "How do you know my name?" He leaned down. "It's not hard to find out about a powerful when you are the Fantastic Four's computers!"_

_Rogue felt her blood drain from her face. "Leave me alone!" She screamed, getting up and running into the woods. The man followed suit, but was intercepted by Gambit. "You stay away from her!' Gambit growled, throwing his cards at him._

_As soon as the cards were inches from the man's face, he lifted a wave and the cards were drowned. Gambit backed away. "Who are you?" The man smirked. "Hydro-Man."_

_He sent a large wave at Gambit, who was swept away by it. _

_Rogue ran through the woods, a wave came out in front of her and she ran into it. She gasped and inhaled the water around her. She was slammed against the tree and blood dripped from her forehead. _

_Hydro-Man lifted his head. "Night, night Rogue!"_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own anything but Fiona and Wynter... And Donnie**

Donnie stood by his sister's side. "They won't find her in time Wynnie, you know that." Donnie said gently. "It- It was worse this time." She whispered. Donnie nodded, clasping a hand on her shoulder. "I know little sis, but they don't have the power to save her like you do."

Wynter looked up and wiped away her tears. "What is the use of my powers if I couldn't save you?" Donnie gave her a cold stare. "You are the only one who can save Rogue, now go!"

Donnie pushed Wynter forward, causing her to stumble clumsily. "Fine." She grumbled, jumping into the sky and flying as fast as she could.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rogue and Gambit were out in the woods. They looked happy, because they were. They were a couple, something no one would let them be, for one is and X-Men and the other is part of the Brotherhood.

Gambit was just about to kiss Rogue on the cheek when the river next to them rose and crashed down on the couple. Rogue coughed and gasped for air. Gambit had been swept away from her, she struggled to get up off of the ground, but another wave crashed down on her drowning her.

She coughed, trying to say Gambit's name, wanting him to help her. She looked over her shoulder and saw a man coming out of the water; he had brown hair and brown eyes. "Hello Rogue!"

Rogue blinked. "How do you know my name?" He leaned down. "It's not hard to find out about a powerful when you are the Fantastic Four's computers!"

Rogue felt her blood drain from her face. "Leave me alone!" She screamed, getting up and running into the woods. The man followed suit, but was intercepted by Gambit. "You stay away from her!' Gambit growled, throwing his cards at him.

As soon as the cards were inches from the man's face, he lifted a wave and the cards were drowned. Gambit backed away. "Who are you?" The man smirked. "Hydro-Man."

He sent a large wave at Gambit, who was swept away by it.

Rogue ran through the woods, a wave came out in front of her and she ran into it. She gasped and inhaled the water around her. She was slammed against the tree and blood dripped from her forehead.

Hydro-Man lifted his head. "Night, night Rogue!" He was about to send fast jet streams of water straight at her head when Wynter got in front of Rogue, shielding her with her own body.

Rogue screamed in horror as the jet streams drilled into Wynter, blood and water sprinkled the air and ground as Wynter fought back, driving herself forward. "You- You can't be alive!" Hydro-Man exclaimed as she was only a foot away from him.

Wynter's eyes had turned white, her skin a sickly gray. "Well that sucks for you, because I. Can't. DIE!" She rose the shadows up from all around her and encircled Hydro-man. "GARHH!"

Wynter fell to the ground, blood dripped from her wounds. "Wynter!" Rogue called before Wynter slipping into the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own anything but Fiona and Wynter... And Donnie**

Donnie stood by his sister's side. "They won't find her in time Wynnie, you know that." Donnie said gently. "It- It was worse this time." She whispered. Donnie nodded, clasping a hand on her shoulder. "I know little sis, but they don't have the power to save her like you do."

Wynter looked up and wiped away her tears. "What is the use of my powers if I couldn't save you?" Donnie gave her a cold stare. "You are the only one who can save Rogue, now go!"

Donnie pushed Wynter forward, causing her to stumble clumsily. "Fine." She grumbled, jumping into the sky and flying as fast as she could.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rogue and Gambit were out in the woods. They looked happy, because they were. They were a couple, something no one would let them be, for one is and X-Men and the other is part of the Brotherhood.

Gambit was just about to kiss Rogue on the cheek when the river next to them rose and crashed down on the couple. Rogue coughed and gasped for air. Gambit had been swept away from her, she struggled to get up off of the ground, but another wave crashed down on her drowning her.

She coughed, trying to say Gambit's name, wanting him to help her. She looked over her shoulder and saw a man coming out of the water; he had brown hair and brown eyes. "Hello Rogue!"

Rogue blinked. "How do you know my name?" He leaned down. "It's not hard to find out about a powerful when you are the Fantastic Four's computers!"

Rogue felt her blood drain from her face. "Leave me alone!" She screamed, getting up and running into the woods. The man followed suit, but was intercepted by Gambit. "You stay away from her!' Gambit growled, throwing his cards at him.

As soon as the cards were inches from the man's face, he lifted a wave and the cards were drowned. Gambit backed away. "Who are you?" The man smirked. "Hydro-Man."

He sent a large wave at Gambit, who was swept away by it.

Rogue ran through the woods, a wave came out in front of her and she ran into it. She gasped and inhaled the water around her. She was slammed against the tree and blood dripped from her forehead.

Hydro-Man lifted his head. "Night, night Rogue!" He was about to send fast jet streams of water straight at her head when Wynter got in front of Rogue, shielding her with her own body.

Rogue screamed in horror as the jet streams drilled into Wynter, blood and water sprinkled the air and ground as Wynter fought back, driving herself forward. "You- You can't be alive!" Hydro-Man exclaimed as she was only a foot away from him.

Wynter's eyes had turned white, her skin a sickly gray. "Well that sucks for you, because I. Can't. DIE!" She rose the shadows up from all around her and encircled Hydro-man. "GARHH!"

Wynter fell to the ground, blood dripped from her wounds. "Wynter!" Rogue called before Wynter slipping into the darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own anything but Evie, Fiona, and Wynter... Go check out the poll on my profile!**

In a matter of hours, Wynter was up and walking around. She was told she couldn't do any training or participate in Gym class. Both were fine by her. Rogue and Jean were her constant companions as she went to school, ate, and slept.

She started to run to keep her body in shape, but she had to make sure to do it before anyone woke up.

One morning, she was running through the mist filled garden when she heard the bushes rustle behind her. She stopped and turned to look over her shoulder. A woman, blue in her skin color and her eyes were yellow. "Mystique." Wynter whispered, her mind barely touched the woman's before she knew the truth of her visit.

"I won't hurt you, I just want to walk." Mystique said, looking sincere. Wynter nodded and motioned for her to sit on the stone bench. "Talk." Wynter commanded.

"You have so much power, and Xavier wants to bottle it all up inside of you," Mystique said, looking Wynter in the eyes. "You are already close to Erik, come join the Brotherhood. You'll be more than welcome there."

Wynter let her words sink in. "No, are you insane? Even if you are right about Xavier's true intentions, even he won't be able to hold me back." Mystique looked at Wynter approvingly. "You are a smart one! Erik would be pleased."

Wynter's cold stare didn't change. "If Erik wanted me to come with him, he would've come himself. He wouldn't send his _dog _to fetch me."

Mystique glowered at the teenager. "You've crossed the line," she warned. "What are you going to do about it? Send me to time out?" Wynter sneered, smirking slightly.

Mystique stood up and leapt at Wynter, who crouched low and punched upwards, connecting her fist to Mystique's gut. Mystique let out a cry of pain and flew backwards, landing on her back against the stone bench ad breaking it in tow.

Wynter snorted. "You didn't look THAT heavy." Mystique stood up and growled, shifting into a wolf and leapt. Once again, at Wynter. Wynter was unprepared and did not have a chance to counterattack.

Wynter landed with a large thud, Mystique snarled and bit into Wynter's arm, blood spurted on the dew covered grass. Wynter let out a shrill cry of pain, trying to get her arm free.

Suddenly, someone tossed Mystique off of Wynter. She looked up and saw Logan standing just by her side. _Damn, he's tall! _She thought. Mystique looked at the two. "Romeo saving his Juliet, how sweet." She cooed, looking like she wanted to be sick at the thought.

Logan said nothing, looking pissed as he stayed by Wynter's side. "Get out of here Mystique, before I forget my manners." He warned, sounding more pissed than normal.

Mystique sneered. "You have manners? How shocking!" Logan snarled, careful to keep himself between Mystique and Wynter. Wynter blurred out for a few minutes due to blood loss. _I hate this! _She thought, she was useless like this.

She blinked and cleared her vision, Logan was having problems. Wynter got up and summoned the shadows that have always protected her and her mother. The shadows leapt p and swallowed Mystique, he screams were muffled be the darkness.

Logan turned to her, his wounds were already healing. "Thanks." He muttered, wiping away blood. Wynter nodded. "Why did you help me? I thought you hated me." Wynter whispered, watching in amazement as her own wounds healed.

Logan smiled, it was genuine. "I never hated you, I was wary of you." Wynter smiled, her eyes looked old, beyond her years. "Smart move."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't own anything but Evie, Fiona, and Wynter... Go check out the poll on my profile!**

In a matter of hours, Wynter was up and walking around. She was told she couldn't do any training or participate in Gym class. Both were fine by her. Rogue and Jean were her constant companions as she went to school, ate, and slept.

She started to run to keep her body in shape, but she had to make sure to do it before anyone woke up.

One morning, she was running through the mist filled garden when she heard the bushes rustle behind her. She stopped and turned to look over her shoulder. A woman, blue in her skin color and her eyes were yellow. "Mystique." Wynter whispered, her mind barely touched the woman's before she knew the truth of her visit.

"I won't hurt you, I just want to walk." Mystique said, looking sincere. Wynter nodded and motioned for her to sit on the stone bench. "Talk." Wynter commanded.

"You have so much power, and Xavier wants to bottle it all up inside of you," Mystique said, looking Wynter in the eyes. "You are already close to Erik, come join the Brotherhood. You'll be more than welcome there."

Wynter let her words sink in. "No, are you insane? Even if you are right about Xavier's true intentions, even he won't be able to hold me back." Mystique looked at Wynter approvingly. "You are a smart one! Erik would be pleased."

Wynter's cold stare didn't change. "If Erik wanted me to come with him, he would've come himself. He wouldn't send his _dog _to fetch me."

Mystique glowered at the teenager. "You've crossed the line," she warned. "What are you going to do about it? Send me to time out?" Wynter sneered, smirking slightly.

Mystique stood up and leapt at Wynter, who crouched low and punched upwards, connecting her fist to Mystique's gut. Mystique let out a cry of pain and flew backwards, landing on her back against the stone bench ad breaking it in tow.

Wynter snorted. "You didn't look THAT heavy." Mystique stood up and growled, shifting into a wolf and leapt. Once again, at Wynter. Wynter was unprepared and did not have a chance to counterattack.

Wynter landed with a large thud, Mystique snarled and bit into Wynter's arm, blood spurted on the dew covered grass. Wynter let out a shrill cry of pain, trying to get her arm free.

Suddenly, someone tossed Mystique off of Wynter. She looked up and saw Logan standing just by her side. _Damn, he's tall! _She thought. Mystique looked at the two. "Romeo saving his Juliet, how sweet." She cooed, looking like she wanted to be sick at the thought.

Logan said nothing, looking pissed as he stayed by Wynter's side. "Get out of here Mystique, before I forget my manners." He warned, sounding more pissed than normal.

Mystique sneered. "You have manners? How shocking!" Logan snarled, careful to keep himself between Mystique and Wynter. Wynter blurred out for a few minutes due to blood loss. _I hate this! _She thought, she was useless like this.

She blinked and cleared her vision, Logan was having problems. Wynter got up and summoned the shadows that have always protected her and her mother. The shadows leapt p and swallowed Mystique, he screams were muffled be the darkness.

Logan turned to her, his wounds were already healing. "Thanks." He muttered, wiping away blood. Wynter nodded. "Why did you help me? I thought you hated me." Wynter whispered, watching in amazement as her own wounds healed.

Logan smiled, it was genuine. "I never hated you, I was wary of you." Wynter smiled, her eyes looked old, beyond her years. "Smart move."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I don't own anything except Wynter and Fiona... The poll on my profile needs more recipients. It's gonna be on the site until April First. I want to send out a shout out to an author who's book gave me the inspiration to use the Periodic Tables! THANK YOU ELLE COMSIMANO!**

"Miss Caming, do you have anything to say?" Wynter snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the teacher. "I'm sorry?" She muttered, her ears grew hot as everyone leered and giggled at her expense.

"What is the element Rf?" Mr. Danne asked, looking smug as she didn't answer. "I didn't think you would-." "Rutherfordium, the element Rf is Rutherfordium." Wynter stated her face expressionless as everyone stared at her.

"What about Cd?" Mr. Danne snapped, looking angry. "Cadmium." Wynter shrugged. Mr. Danne's face turned beet red. "Alright then Miss Caming, you get up here and write down all of the abbreviated versions of the elements and the full names."

Wynter sighed and got up, not backing down from a menial task. She started to write down the elements. She paused when she felt Mr. Danne behind her. "Meet me after class." He muttered before sitting at his desk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bell rang and Wynter turned to Mr. Danne."Well, what did you want to talk to me about?" Wynter asked, sounding unamused. Mr. Danne smirked. "You just proved to me today that you're smarter than you let on." Wynter shrugged. "Thank my mom for that."

Mr. Danne ignored her. "But you choose to fail; I could help you with your grades." Wynter felt her heart speed up and her blood run cold at his tone, which was sultry and hot.

"What do you mean?" Wynter asked, her voice coming out like a squeak. Mr. Danne walked around the desk and leaned towards her. "You know _exactly _what I mean." He whispered.

Wynter clawed at the arms of the chair, hoping they would grant her escape, but she knew they wouldn't. "Wynter are you-." Scott stared at Mr. Danne and Wynter, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry..." he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck."You should be." Mr. Danne muttered.

Wynter couldn't help but be thankful that Scott had come. "That's okay Scott, I was just leaving." She grabbed her bag and dashed out of the room. When she was far away front the classroom, she stopped to relax and catch her breath.

"Wynter, I'm not going to tell you what to do, but-." Wynter shook her head vigorously. "I don't like him! He was coming on to ME!" Scott frowned. 'Why would he do that?"

Wynter raised a brow and scoffed. "Because he is a frigging perv, that's why!" Scott sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I'll get you transferred out of that class, if that will help."

Wynter nodded again. "Yes, please." She beamed and kissed Scott's cheek. "Thanks, you remind me of my brother." She whispered. Scott blinked, but she couldn't see that due to his glasses. "I didn't know you had a brother!"

Wynter nodded as they walked on. "He was my twin; he died a few years ago." Scott looked bashful. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "Don't be, you didn't kill. I did." Scott stopped as Wynter walked on, her guilt hung in the air.

"What?" Scott breathed; he couldn't believe this soft spoken girl would kill anyone. She turned to him, her eyes were sad. "I killed him because I wasn't powerful enough to save him. I slit his throat like you would to a pig being slaughtered."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I don't own anything except Fiona and Wynter. **

Scott stared at Wynter in disbelief. "Your kidding, you have to be!" He exclaimed, looking around to make sure no one heard her. "It's true, I k-!" She was cut off as Scott pressed his hand against her mouth, shaking his head. "Lets go outside and talk about this."

Wynter followed Scott and stopped when they were in the back of the school. "How could you do something like that?!" Scott yelled, flinging his arms around like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"I slit his throat with a knife I always keep with me." Wynter pulled the knife out of her pocket, it was small and compact. "Does your mother know?" Wynter shook her head. "No, Donnie was her golden boy. I was the extra that came with the happy meal."

Scott leaned against the building. "But she loves you." Scott breathed. "I know, but she loved Donnie more." Wynter sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Maybe I should show you how it happened."

Scott narrowed his eyes. "How would you show me?" Wynter walked a little closer. "I can show you my thoughts, but you have to take off your glasses so I can see your eyes." Wynter whispered, looking weary.

"Yeah, so I can blast your head off." Scott chuckled nervously. "I can control that, just trust me." Scott tried to keep Wynter away from his glasses, but she managed to get around his hands and take off his glasses.

He shut his eyes until a part of him told his to open his eyes, he did and noticed she was fine. "How..?" Scott gasped, looking around. "I'm controlling it."Wynter stated, looking at him. "Now concentrate on what I'm about to show you."

Scott gazed into her now white eyes and was slipping in a swirling abyss.

_~*Vision*~_

_Wynter was waiting for Donnie to stop making out with a girl. "Donnie, come on! The weather is turning already." Wynter complained, little droplets falling on her head. "Relax little sis, its all good." Donnie said breathlessly, only pausing for a moment to glare at her._

_Wynter shook her head and waited until she heard thunder. "Donnie, now!" Wynter snapped, a sliver of a shadow rose from the alley-way and slapped Donnie on the back. Donnie jumped and glared at Wynter. "Fine, see you later Bridget."_

_Wynter slid into the car while Donnie slid into the drivers side. "You're not driving, are you?" Wynter asked, worry creasing her brow. "Of course I am, what else would I be doing in the front seat?' Donnie snapped._

_Wynter shook her head. "No, you're not old enough!" Donnie glared at his sister. "And Uncle Fred is laid out, drunk in his house. Face it, Wynnie, this is the only way we are getting home."_

_Wynter frowned, but kept her mouth shut as Donnie turned the car on and sped home. Wynter kept looking at the speed. "You're going to fast! We're gonna get caught!" Wynter kept saying, fear pulsed through her._

_Donnie ignored her, until a cop was pulling up from behind. "Shit!" Donnie snapped, pressing on the gas more. "Donnie, NO! Pull over!"Wynter grabbed the steering wheel, Donnie pushed Wynter away.  
_

_A lightning bolt hit the roof of the car and sent the car into a 360 spin, hitting a tree with a burst of flame at the hood. Wynter groaned and coughed, blood trickled down from her forehead down her neck. "Donnie?" She whispered._

_She looked up and saw a large piece of glass from the windshield was sticking out of his chest. "Oh god..." She whispered. She wrapped her hand around the glass and ripped it out, blood gushed out of the wound._

_Wynter paled and placed her hand over the wound, feeling the sticky liquid ooze through her fingers. "Donnie, please don't die." Wynter whispered, tears stung her eyes. Donnie's head hung to the side._

_She felt his life ebb away, dripping like a leaky faucet. She felt he was in pain. "I love you Donnie, I'm sorry." She whispered as she slipped out her knife and quickly sliced his throat._

~* End Vision*~

Scott backed away, quickly closing his eyes. "See, I'm a-." Scott brought into a hug and didn't let go. "You did the right thing, he was in pain." Wynter didn't move. "I killed him, he could have been saved if I let the ambulance come." She whispered.

"He wouldn't have made it, he would have died slowly." Scott said, putting his glasses back on. "Thank you, but why did you say I remind me of him? Am I a jerk?" Wynter shook her head. "You remind me of the dead Donne. I can see and communicate with the dead, Donnie is my constant companion."

Scott nodded, now understanding. "Thank you, I'm honored." Scott said softly before leading her to the school, entering the world of normal people once more.


End file.
